The present invention is directed to a method for synchronizing sensors, in which the latency is determined and at least one first measured value of a first sensor is output synchronously with a second measured value of a second sensor.
Moreover, the present invention is directed to a device for synchronizing sensors, including at least one first sensor and a second sensor, a central timer, and a processing unit. The device is configured for determining a first latency of a first sensor and a second latency of a second sensor. In addition, the first sensor and the second sensor are configured for synchronously outputting a first measured value and a second measured value.
A generic method and a generic device are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,725 B1, for example.